


Every time we touch, I feel the static

by witchofmorena



Series: Can't you feel my heartbeat? [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (i will add tags as i add more chapters), Ace!Coën, Demi!Eskel, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Winter At Kaer Morhen, eskel x coën, fun time in the springs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Eskel comes back to the keep after a hunt. He and Coën have a very fun bath together after dinner...
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Coën (The Witcher)
Series: Can't you feel my heartbeat? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Every time we touch, I feel the static

**Author's Note:**

> I put this also on [my tumblr](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/621750883452108801/i-reach-for-the-skies) Enjoy!

Coën was in the kitchen, it was his turn to cook dinner. He was wandering when Eskel would return from the hunt. Hopefully Eskel doesn't get attacked by a monster Coën thought. He and Eskel were close, which was expected - Eskel did save him from a couple angry succubi and a probable death.....and fucked the succubi for some reason that Coën knew but didn't care about. He was startled out of his thoughts by door that were slammed open - Eskel was home, with a big deer over his shoulder.

"Hey,Co" Eskel greeted Griffin witcher,"I skinned it and gutted it"

The news of not having to skin and gut the animal made Coën light up - grateful he didn't have to do the part he hated."Thanks, Esk, I hate gutting. Dinner will be in half an hour. Did you get hurt?"

Eskel nodded, said that "no, no wounds this time" and invited Coën to join him in the hot springs later, for a bath. Coën accepted the invitation, he missed Eskel greatly the last few days and couldn't wait to spend some time with him.

Dinner was....not quiet as it never was with Lambert and Jaskier there. Vesemir decided to just leave them alone instead of attempt to stop them from teasing each other and ate his dinner which was absolutely delicious. After dinner Aiden and Lambert left together, probably to Lambert’s room and they invited Jaskier who rejected the invitation, saying he had some things to discuss with Vesemir and followed said witcher to library; Geralt went to stables, they all knew how much he loved Roach and that he brushed her mane everyday during winter (none of them would admit that he brushed all other horses as well and that they were grateful for that), which meant that Coën and Eskel had the springs all to themselves. 

As soon as they entered the “room” with springs Coën turned to Eskel and started to undress him, after he took off wolf’s shirt he kissed Esk’s neck. The breeches and smalls were off quickly and Eskel was helping the other witcher get naked, kissing his cheeks and shoulders, murmuring against his skin how much he appreciates the other man. Soon Coën was nude and they were in the warm pool-like spring, sitting on opposite sides. Eskel wanted to Coën to touch him but was unsure if Griffin would be up for that and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with such question - touching and kissing was one thing sex was something else entirely, especially to the sweet Griffin! Luckily for him Coën knew him too well.

“Esk?“ the wolf looked up from water, startled out of his thoughts by the soft tone of Coën’s voice. Coën, seeing he had wolf’s attention, asked,”will you come over please? And lean against my chest?” 

Eskel was pleasantly surprised by the request and he quickly obeyed it. He felt Griffin’s go around his waist, one settling on his chest and the other on his side, both stroking his skin gently, and Coën nuzzling and kissing his neck. The sensations were making Esk melt and move his head to expose his neck more. Coën smiled and moved his wandering fingers from side down wolf’s stomach and the fingers on wolf’s chest moved to tease his nips, getting happy moans, groans and purrs as reward. He trailed his kisses up Eskel’s neck, along his jaw, cheeks and finally reaching his mouth. Esk made more happy noises as Coën’s hand reached, after what seemed like eternity to wolf, his hard cock. The touch was gentle, loving and Eskel pushed into it, but a hand holding his hips stopped him. 

“Coën, please!“Wolf whined, not stopping his attempts at seeking more the touch.

“Not yet, my sweet wolf“ was whispered into his ear as a kiss was dropped there.”Have patience and enjoy“ Eskel shivered as he felt Coën’s warm breath against his neck.

Griffin was gentle and slow with his touches, kisses and bites, his words were chosen to tease the witcher in his arms. As he stroked and played with Eskel’s cock and bit his neck, Coën realized Eskel’s thrusts were gone, but his moans were loud. 

“Sit on edge“ Eskel turned to look at Coën wide-eyed who kissed him and said in a gentle voice ”I want to suck you, Esk“ while stroking Esk’s cheek.

Eskel was amazed by his darling Griffin and was ready to do whatever to make him happy - so as he moved forward to sit on edge of his previous place a hand stopped him. “Sit here” and Melitele be damned if that wasn’t the hottest thing Eskel heard in his entire life, the bossy and growly tone was doing some truly wicked things, especially combined with the look in Coën‘s eyes. As witcher settled on the edge, Griffin trailed his finger over his scars. Some scars were sensitive and some weren’t, whenever he traced a sensitive one Esk sighed. Coën kissed him, first on mouth and then trailed his jaw, biting and licking his neck and shoulders moving lover and pausing at Esk’s chest. Coën looked at him with mischievous look in his eyes, leaned and licked his nipples. Eskel, not expecting it as he had his eyes closed, drew a sharp breath in and opened his eyes. His knuckles were white where he clutched the edge of the pool from all the things Coën ‘s been doing to him. 

Soon, Coën was on his knees, in perfect height for sucking Esk off. He wandered if whoever shaped the pool had in mind witchers getting it on or if it was coincidence....somehow he doubted it - he did know many wolves and out of all of them only Geralt never showed any interest in sex....thankfully when he refocused he was stroking Eskel slowly, who was biting his lip.

“Eskie, let me hear you, my lovely wolf.”He kissed up Eskel’s thigh and, as he neared his wolf’s dick, Eskel’s whimpers became louder and turned into moans and purrs. By the time he got Eskie’s cock, Eskel looked ready to burst.“You do realize you can touch me, right?” 

Immediately, Eskie’s hand was on Coën‘s cheek stroking it. Griffin was licking the head of his cock, preparing to take him in, when he shot a smirk to his wolf. He started to slowly take in more of the other witcher. 

“Coën, damn-“ Eskel was panting, his voice husky,”that feels great“ 

Coën blobbed his head a little faster, dragging his tongue over the underside of his lovers cock. One hand was wandering over Eskie’s stomach, while the other was playing with man’s balls and the perineum. All the sensual touches, the strokes and caresses combined with Coën’s amazing and talented mouth effected the wolf so much and he felt overwhelmed.

“Co...I-I...please“ Eskie was lucky that Coën always understood and knew what he wanted (it was handy when they hunt together). Coën simply hummed and Eskel came into his mouth. Eskel never felt lighter in his life. Soon he was in Coën’s arms and he nuzzled Co’s neck with a content sigh. Coën carried him somewhere and when they arrived he realized it was his room. He was put onto his bed and his Griffin turned to leave.

“Do you want to stay?“ From Griffin’s expression is was obvious he didn’t expect that question. He nodded and settled next to his wolf.”You didn’t come?“ 

Coën shook his head,”No, don’t worry” and snuggled into Eskies side, ready to sleep.....


End file.
